Feeding Behavior can be elicited in several species by diminishing brain intracellular glucose utilization with 2-deoxy-D-glucose (glucoprivation). Studies using brain lesions and noradrenaline receptor antagonists suggest brain catecholamines (CA) may be involved in mediation of this behavioral response. While the evidence to date suggests that glucoprivic feeding is CA mediated, only scant data exist to suggest which of the brain's two major CAs, noradrenaline (NA) or dopamine (DA), are necessary for the feeding to occur. Furthermore, the available evidence does not specify whether brain CAs play an active or permissive role in glucoprivic feeding. These experiments will specify the behavioral necessity of NA and /or DA by selectively depleting and repleting these amines during glucoprivic challenge. By measuring regional CA turnovers it will also be possible to determine whether glucoprivation increases CA neuron activity suggesting an active role for brain CA in the response to the glucoprivic challenge.